happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: Chaos Theory -- Chapter 21: Tricked Preparations
All of a sudden, walls came up from the ground, towering about 3 stories high, with a single gateway into the inside. "I'd like to call a truce while we prepare to battle against each other, you know, it is the end of the world." N-I-G-H-T-Y suddenly said form no where. "Hmm, you sure you won't play tricks while we prepare?" Jack said. "Promise, it'll make things more pure when I see that I killed you guys with dignity." "We'll see." Andrew said, as the team and N-I-G-H-T-Y got to their own preparation areas. "Okay, so, N-I-G-H-T-Y can do a lot of things, so, lets weaken him-" Jack was soon interrupted by Adult Mumble. "I think I have a better idea than to weaken him, we need to find any weaknesses that he has, and use that against him, we can't just weaken him without knowing what his weakness... you know, actually are." Everyone nodded their heads with Adult Mumble's idea. "Okay, so a third of us look for N-I-G-H-T-Y's weaknesses, another third find ways of using those weaknesses against him, and the final third will try to make anything that is needed to weaken him." Vincentine said. The plan was set. Meanwhile, N-I-G-H-T-Y has other plans... "What on earth are you doing?" Spring Bonnie asked as she watched N-I-G-H-T-Y release her. "I'm training you, since you've decided not to co-operate with me in building the infinity chip, I've decided to make you more adapt, at killing them all, together we'll turn them into dust, turn them all to dust!" "Y-you're crazy, I would never- that sounds like a wonderful idea!- w-WHAT! B-but how?" "You still have your protocol overrides, funny, thought you would have been smart enough to remove them, but I guess not. I just wanted to repay you for all your kindness. Was that wrong of me? Oh well, in a few minutes that won't even matter." "W-what do you mean, b-by that?" "Ugh, you want me to spell it out for you, don't you? Well, why spell when you can sing!" "Oh god, really?" watch?v=w8dLRV_t2WQ "I wanna be a mobile supercomputer A vision of the future Begin the cyber revolution Mechanical fusion The perfect evolution With systematic harmony I'll run onto eternity And although this metal's part of me I shall not lose my sanity Shatter the flesh and reinforce the bone Embrace this carbon mesh this power's all my own These simple parts of mine are interchangeable Unlimited connections when you're digital Becoming one with wires is sensational Go out with the old and in with the new Stomp the ground Resonating sound surrounds me A power best described as godly At life's intersection, reaching for perfection Requiring no more correction Rip away the obsolete Clean format, update complete No more emotions such a novelty The future key that would be so clear to me Shatter the flesh and reinforce the bone Embrace this carbon mesh this power's all my own These simple parts of mine are interchangeable Unlimited connections when you're digital Becoming one with wires is sensational Go out with the old and in with the new My hunger for perfection is insatiable A prototype that's fully operational This armoured alloy shell is unbreakable My existence is irreplaceable Shatter the flesh and reinforce the bone Embrace this carbon mesh this power's all my own These simple parts of mine are interchangeable Unlimited connections when you're digital Becoming one with wires is sensational Go out with the old and in with the new My hunger for perfection is insatiable A prototype that's fully operational This armoured alloy shell is unbreakable My existence is irreplaceable" Meanwhile... "Let's do this! Music please." Eric said. (Mumble)"Oooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehh (Gloria)You're a good soldier Choosing your battles Pick yourself up And dust yourself off Get back in the saddle You're on the front line Everyone's watching You know it's serious We're getting closer This isn't over (Glenda)The pressure's on You feel it But you got it all Believe it When you fall get up, oh oh If you fall get up, eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa 'Cause this is Antarctica (D-Gloria)Tsamina mina, eh eh Waka waka, eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa This time for Antarctica (Gloria)Listen to your God This is our motto Your time to shine Don't wait in line Y vamos por todo People are raising Their expectations Go on and feed them This is your moment No hesitation (Caris)Today's your day I feel it You paved the way Believe it If you get down get up, oh oh When you get down get up, eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa This time for Antarctica (Glenda)Tsamina mina, eh eh Waka waka, eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa Anawa a a Tsamina mina, eh eh Waka waka, eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa This time for Antarctica (D-Gloria)Ame la mejole biggi biggi mubbo wa A to Z Asi tsu zala mejole biggi biggi mubbo from East to West Bathi waka waka ma eh eh waka waka ma eh eh Tendency suna tsibuye 'cause this is Antarctica... Tsamina mina, Anawa a a Tsamina mina Tsamina mina, Anawa a a (Gloria, Glenda, D-Gloria, Caris)Tsamina mina, eh eh Waka waka, eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa Anawa a a Tsamina mina, eh eh Waka waka, eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa This time for Antarctica Django eh eh Django eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa Anawa a a Django eh eh Django eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa Anawa a a (Gloria)This time for Antarctica This time for Antarctica (Glenda)We're all Antarctica We're all Antarctica" Everyone was ready for the final battle, they all walked out of their area, knowing that they would win. And then N-I-G-H-T-Y showed up. "Well then, I guess it's really time, truce is now off. So, you guys ready?" "Heck yeah we are!" Jack said. "The real question is, are you ready?" Andrew asked. "Well, when you put it that way, I'm not, luckily for me, I know someone who is." N-I-G-H-T-Y said, before backing up, revealing Spring Bonnie showing up. "Wait, what? Spring Bonnie?" Adult Mumble asked. "So first up, Adult Mumble will be fighting Spring Bonnie, as a warm up." N-I-G-H-T-Y said. "Spring Bonnie?" Adult Mumble whispered. "I don't want to do this Adult Mumble, I don't want to hurt you guys." "Don't worry, we have a plan." "But still, I don't know what will happen." "Spring Bonnie, I just want to let you know, if you ever feel like things go too wrong, just call out, I'll make sure to turn back" Adult Mumble said, winking. "Commence battle!" N-I-G-H-T-Y announced form no where. "So, you really sure you don't wan to hurt me?" Adult Mumble asked. "Yes, I'm doing my best to resist N-I-G-H-T-Y's protocols." Spring Bonnie replied. "Ugh, then you leave me no choice, my friend. I just want to let you know I'm sorry for doing what I'm about to do." Adult Mumble said. "Wait, wh-" Spring Bonnie was interrupted by Adult Mumble hitting her right in the head, leaving her vulnerable to the protocols. Soon she was under N-I-G-H-T-Y's control. "You, you, you HIT ME! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Spring Bonnie shouted, immediately changing into Nightmare Bonnie. Then, out of no where, Nightmare Bonnie swung round, gashing Adult Mumble across the chest. A killing blow. Adult Mumble collapsed to his knees (yes, before you argue, penguins do have knees), and faded away. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions